


Mr. Refreshing

by youubi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comedy, Developing Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, Romance, idk take it as you will
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3634701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youubi/pseuds/youubi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sawamura Daichi had never meant to fall in love with his vice-captain. He had never thought he would have found himself staring at the other’s smiling face with a sense of attraction and fondness beyond friendship. And now, he can’t seem to find the courage to tell his best friend. He once trusted Sugawara with everything. </p><p>And it looks like there was someone who was perfectly alright with revealing all of his own secrets to Sugawara Koushi. His name?</p><p>Oikawa Tooru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. College

Sawamura Daichi had never meant to fall in love with his vice-captain. Sure, they were best friends, their dependence reaching to almost every category… But he had never thought he would have found himself staring at the other’s smiling face with a sense of attraction and fondness beyond friendship. And now, he can’t seem to find the courage to tell his best friend. He trusted Sugawara with everything, every secret, every pained whimper or excited whisper.

He seems to have found the exception to their trust.

Well if Daichi was going to be honest with himself, it wasn’t that he didn’t trust Koushi… it was more that he couldn’t trust himself to portray his feelings accurately to the other. He had the embarrassing habit to stammer when nervous and if he was to go to Koushi and tell him his feelings then there would be no doubt that the stammering would take place.

 It was unbearable the frustration that Daichi would feel when he saw his crush smile charmingly at him, his eyes always shining with kindness. The only thing that the Karasuno volleyball captain could feel during moments such as those would be an overwhelming urge to be able to hug the other and pour his feelings out to him. But of course, he always hesitated, always convinced himself otherwise when it happened.

Three years of high school passed in this manner, Sawamura Daichi hiding his feelings from Sugawara Koushi. Nearly every member of his volleyball team knew his feelings toward the ash-haired teen except for Koushi himself, and all of them accepted his attractions, even encouraging the relationship. His team managers would often try to console him out of his frustration, his underclassman always showing their own sympathies through small actions of charity. A small pat on the back, a towel thrown his way after practice, a whispered confidence boost.

And Daichi was grateful for their support. He tried to return the favor by being the best captain he could be, looking out for his teammates in every practice and match, suspending his worries about his future in order to lead his team to the championships… But as graduation drew closer and closer the volleyball captain began to worry about two things: what was he going to do with his life, and what would happen with Koushi?

Today he found himself fidgeting in his desk in the classroom, his pencil tapping on his notebook rhythmically as he stared out the window. His classmates chattered and moved around him as they left for the lunch break. Sugawara walked up to Daichi’s desk, one hand resting on the wooden surface and the other knocking the black haired teen on the forehead.

“Earth to Daichi, its lunch break you know.” The grey-haired teen chuckled at Daichi’s bewildered look towards him, his brown eyes narrowing kindly as they often did when he was smiling. “What were you thinking about?”

Daichi set his pencil down, shrugging sheepishly. “Oh, just what I would eat during lunch. I was thinking about dropping by the cafeteria today, since I forgot to buy a lunch earlier.”

With a grin Koushi lifted his lunch box. “Want to share with me? I brought too much food for just myself.”

Everyone in the school knew this was a lie. Koushi normally brought more food than others due to the fact that he always gives it out to those who forgot their lunch. He was the class’s surrogate mother, although no one stated it out loud.

“Sure, if you’re okay with it.” Daichi answered with a small smile, pushing out his chair and standing up. He slipped his notebook and pencil in their usual places in his school bag before hanging it on the side of his desk. “Let’s go.”

The duo walked outside to a bench underneath a tree in front of the school.  As they settled down Koushi opened his lunchbox, taking out a container and handing it to Daichi along with a pair of chopsticks. With a mumbled thank you the black haired teen accepted the food, opening it revealing a neatly packed lunch containing rice and side dishes.

As Daichi began to eat Koushi leaned back on the bench with a smile, opening his own lunch and nibbling on a bite of egg roll. He glanced at the taller teen, finally peeping up, “So Daichi, you’ve been kind of out of it lately. Are you okay?”

Daichi paused before laughing softly, his chopsticks falling back into the container as he looked at the other with a smile. “Yeah, just worried about what I should do after high school. Are you feeling the same way?”

Koushi nods with understanding, neatly placing his chopsticks in his lunchbox and sighing. “Yeah, you have a point. But, I think I have a vague idea on what I want to do when I graduate.”

“Really, Koushi? That’s great, what is it that you want to do?”

The grey haired teen hums in thought before turning his head to look at Daichi again, smiling his classic grin. “I want to go to university of course! Maybe join the university volleyball team as a setter. I might major in something educational though, being a teacher sounds like a job for me.”

Daichi smiles with agreement. “Yeah, definitely, considering you’re patient enough to handle our team without any problems.”

The two laugh over that. Their team was an odd assortment of personalities, only a couple examples being the odd power duo of Kageyama and Hinata.

As their laughter settles down Koushi glances up at the sky with a sad smile, a vacant look taking over his eyes. “Well, I’ll be sad to leave them though. They’re like family now, even if I’ve only known some of them for a year.”

Daichi found himself staring at his vice-captain, as he often found himself doing in the middle of class. The way that his softly shaped face seemed to accentuate his round brown eyes, his grey hair adding to his kind and gentle look… his beauty mark was perfectly positioned under his left eye, Koushi’s look being described by many as gentle beauty. Lifting his hand in order to brush a lock of hair out of the other’s eyes, he froze as he realized what he was doing, quickly drawing his hand back to his lap as he forces himself to look at his half-eaten food.

“Well… at least we know that our volleyball team will be in good hands, right?” Daichi finally replies, his right hand lifting his chopsticks once again.

Koushi sighs, resting his chin in the palm of a hand. “Yeah, I suppose you’re right. I would have to visit their games one in a while though in order to make sure they aren’t fighting amongst each other all the time. I have to keep an especially careful eye on that Tsukishima, he can be a difficult boy sometimes.”

Finishing his food quickly Daichi closes the container with the chopsticks still inside. “I’ll wash this and return it after practice, that okay?” he asks the other while standing up.

The shorter teen shook his head, standing up and reaching for the container. “Hey, I can clean it you don’t need to do that.”

Lifting the container over his head and out of the other’s reach Daichi smiles teasingly, shaking his head also. “And I can clean lunch containers just as well as you, it’s the least I can do since you provided me lunch today.”

With a small pout Koushi stood on his toes and reached for the box again, grabbing it and turning away. “Daichi, I can’t let you do that since you do so much as the captain anyway! Goodness…”

Reaching over the other’s shoulders the black haired teen grabbed the box again, hiding it behind his back and backing away from the other. “Koushi, seriously, let me do this for you.”

With a small sigh the grey haired teen shrugged, but smiled right afterwards. “Fine, but don’t forget to return it after practice!”

After picking up his lunch box the two of them walked inside to run into Nishinoya and Asahi, the two of them wandering down the hallway of the second floor.

“Koushi! Daichi!” Asahi exclaims with a shy smile. “How have the two of you been?”

Yuu bumps the taller teen with his hip, his hands grabbing a plastic bag that most likely contained his lunch. “Oh come on, you can obviously tell they’re fine Asahi-san!”

The older teen flushed, rubbing the back of his head with a nervous expression. “I can ask my friends how they are, Yuu…”

Koushi laughs and pats the taller third year on the shoulder. “Its fine Asahi, you’re right. I’ve been good, although I can’t say the same for Daichi over there.”

Daichi crossed his arms, raising a brow with a smile. “Oh come on Koushi, just because I’m worrying over what I want to do after high school doesn’t mean that I’m doing badly.”

Asahi paled at the mention of graduation, his hands running through his hair. “Oh… yeah about that… I still haven’t finished my career path survey yet. I’m kind of nervous what I would get…”

With a large smile Yuu slung his plastic bag over his shoulder, shrugging. “I don’t have to worry about that for another year! Too bad, for you third years have your final exams also!”

Biting his bottom lip Asahi rubs the back of his neck. “I’m worried about that also… I don’t want to make a bad grade… I’ve been studying for a while actually.”

Koushi gave an encouraging smile, patting his back softly. “I’m sure you’ll do fine Asahi. Working hard always shows results anyway, as we’ve learned throughout the years in volleyball, right?”

Nodding slowly Asahi smiled back. “Yeah, I suppose you’re right.”

Yuu sighed and rested his hands behind his head, leaning back. “It’s sad that the three of you have to leave the team though. If I’m going to be frank, I’m going to miss the three of you. A guardian deity can’t exactly do their job without a strong support.”

Daichi rubbed the top of the libero’s head, chuckling. “You have all those rowdy first years to look after Nishinoya, I’m sure you’ll have more than enough of a strong support. You may need to help rope them in too, you are one of the candidates for the captaincy.”

With a frown Yuu grabbed the hand, his eyes looking up into Daichi’s. “But I don’t want another captain other than you. It won’t be the same.”

“We all have to go through change Nishinoya, you’ll be fine.”

With a small huff the libero turned his head away, his bottom lip out in a pout. “I don’t like change, but I guess it’s inevitable.”

As Yuu split up with the three to return to his class the three walk slowly back to their classroom. “You know, volleyball really has changed our lives, hasn’t it?” Asahi wanders out loud, his hands fiddling with his school uniform pant pockets.

“That’s a really sentimental thing to say.” Koushi pointed out, he and Daichi looking at Asahi with dark expressions.

“I thought we agreed to not say anything sentimental about our last year.” Daichi adds to Koushi’s statement, crossing his arms as they neared their classroom.

Asahi raised his hands in a surrendering position. “Uh, I mean… I’m sorry for bringing it up, but I can’t help but be sad about leaving the team.”

Daichi and Koushi sigh simultaneously as the former opens the classroom door. “I understand your feelings Asahi, but we have to look at the future now.” Koushi answers with a small smile, his eyes turning vacant like earlier.

As the three of them enter the room and sit at their respective seats, Asahi in the back, Koushi in the middle, and Daichi near the windows in the front. The bell rang a few moments afterward, and their teacher walked into the classroom. Throughout the rest of the day Daichi found himself looking out the window again, his mind in other places.

 

xxx

 

Nearing the end of the year the third years began to speak excitedly about graduation, all talking about what they were planning on doing in the future. Many were speaking about joining universities throughout Japan. Some planned on joining the military or police. Some didn’t know what they wanted to do after high school… Daichi still fell into this category.

As various fellow third year acquaintances sparked up the conversation topic with him he would simply smile and nod, keeping the conversation focused on the other’s future rather than his. Graduation day drew nearer and nearer, and Daichi could feel the pressure from both his peers and parents increase by the moment. The only relief to the stress would be the moments during lunch and after school that he could converse with Koushi, the conversation varying from school work to difficulties from their parents.

Then the day of graduation was only a week away. Koushi had chosen a university in a nearby prefecture. Asahi had chosen a university in the neighboring town. Daichi on the other hand… he had a list to choose from. His first instinct was to choose the same school that Koushi was going to, but… there were problems with his parents, who were against it. His parents had urged for him to follow his father’s footsteps and become a policeman. He himself had no idea what he wanted to be.

What should he be? What should he do? Those words were often the last thing in mind as he fell asleep during the night. Those words were often the first thing in mind when he woke up. It ate away at him, and it was apparent.

“…ichi? Daichi!”

The black haired teen jumped in his seat as he came back to the materialistic world, his eyes widening and turning to see Koushi shaking his shoulder.

“Are you okay Daichi? I’ve been calling your name for at least a minute now.” Koushi leaned against his desk, looking at him with a worried expression.

Daichi laughed awkwardly, waving a hand. “I’m fine Koushi, don’t worry about it.”

With a small frown Koushi kneeled next to Daichi, reaching a hand on top of the other’s forehead. “Are you sure? You have a fever.”

The taller teen flushed and turned away, covering his face best he could with a hand. “Yeah, I’m fine. I just have been losing sleep with all the excitement for graduation.”

Koushi retracted his hand, sighing and humming in agreement. “Yeah, I feel the same. I can’t believe we’re graduating in a week, it felt just like yesterday that we were in the entrance ceremony to enter this school.”

And so six days in this manner passed, and it was soon the day before the graduation ceremony. Daichi had an idea on what he wanted to do.

And he was going to make his own path.

 

xxx

 

“And so the Phoenicians were known for their trade routes and their ships, their specialty imports being…”

Daichi glanced at the paper slid next to him by Koushi, tuning out the professor’s drawling voice and reading over it quickly.

_‘I can’t believe we’re in the same university.’_

With a smile Daichi reached over and wrote a reply.

_‘I know right? Turns out I want to be a teacher.”_

Koushi smiled back before taking the note and writing on it again.

_‘It’s good that you finally found what you wanted to be :)’_

Nodding in agreement, Daichi wrote one final note before turning back toward the professor.

_‘Yeah, and I’m glad that I have someone I know in the university.’_

 

xxx

 

Turns out that Koushi wasn’t the only person recognizable at the university.

“Hey, aren’t you Sawamura Daichi? The captain of Karasuno?”

Daichi stopped mid step at the familiar voice.

“It _is_ you! Look, it’s me, Oikawa Tooru!”

The black haired teen groaned before turning to see the former volleyball captain of Aoba-Johsai run up in front of him, a lopsided grin that didn’t quite reach his eyes apparent on his face.

“Hello Oikawa-“

“Oh come on, call me by my first name, we’re friends, aren’t we?” Tooru interrupted, hitting the other abruptly on the back before wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

“Daichi! I have a question about- Oh.”

Daichi groaned again. What perfect timing for Koushi to appear… or at least that’s what he thought sarcastically to himself.

“Oooooh, so Mr. Refreshing is here also!” Oikawa exclaimed, looking up at the grey haired youth and covering his eyes from the sun.

As the grey haired older teen reached the two former captains he glanced at Tooru warily. “Daichi, you never told me Oikawa-san-“

“Tooru, call me Tooru!”

“… Tooru-san-“

“Drop the –san, we’re all friends here, right?” Tooru interrupted again, winking at the shorter male.

“… Tooru…” Koushi shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. “Okay okay, Daichi, you never told me that Tooru attended this university.”

With a dejected sigh Daichi moved out of Tooru’s arm, pushing him away from himself. “Yeah, I didn’t know until just now either.”

Tooru moved away from Daichi and instead wrapped his arm around Koushi’s shoulder, his empty smile turning genuine as he looked at the grey haired teen, who in return leaned back uncomfortably.

“You’ve grown lots more refreshing I’m going to have to say, Koushi!” Tooru began, reaching to poke the other’s cheek with his other hand. “It’s really good to see you again, I’ve always wanted to attend the same school as you.”

With a nervous smile Koushi reached up to push the other away, glancing at the taller brown haired teen. Koushi had an overall negative view on Tooru, since he had bullied Tobio significantly on the court. But, he gave the other the benefit of doubt, true to his kind nature. Tooru on the other hand… Let us just say that he was quite fond of Koushi. Perhaps too fond.

“Uh, yeah, that’s good to know… So, who wants to go out for lunch?” Koushi finally asked while looking at the two former captains.

“I’ll go.”

“Sounds fun!”

Daichi and Tooru looked at each other as they simultaneously chimed at Koushi’s invitation.

It was quite funny how the two former volleyball captains met up in one university.

And it was quite funny how the two of them began a rivalry for Koushi’s affections.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... have no explanation for why I wanted this but I just did?  
> What would happen if Oikawa and Sawamura had this whole rivalry for Sugawara? Cool?  
> No beta or editor (or advisor) at the moment, but if you are interested then please contact me!
> 
> Feel free to find me on Tumblr (youubi there too) as well!


	2. Definition of Rivalry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi silently cursed the gods of fate (or whatever was up there) for throwing yet another obstacle in his way... and out of all of the people they could have chosen it had to be Oikawa Tooru, the charming one with good looks and a confidence that Daichi has yet to conquer in the matters of love. 
> 
> He had never thought he would even think the phrase "matters of love" ever in his life before now.

“…”

“…”

“So, do you two want to go get food?”

The trio was currently at the university cafeteria, Tooru and Daichi sitting across from each other in a small staring contest, Koushi at the end of the table and trying to break the tension best he can… of course his reasoning can only go so far, and it was obvious that Koushi knew this himself as he stared helplessly at the two former captains. 

“It’s fine, I ate earlier Koushi.” Tooru answered with false cheer, his eyes still boring into Daichi’s.

“I’m not hungry Koushi, I also ate a little earlier,” Daichi added after Tooru, his eyes narrowing as they glared at the other.

Daichi silently cursed the gods of fate (or whatever was up there) for throwing yet another obstacle in his way... and out of all of the people they could have chosen it had to be Oikawa Tooru, the charming one with good looks and a confidence that Daichi has yet to conquer in the matters of love.

He had never thought he would even _think_ the phrase "matters of love" ever in his life before now.

“Uhm, well I can’t say that I’m not hungry, so I’m going to go get some food.” With that awkward statement Koushi stood up and moved toward the counter, glancing once more over his shoulder before beginning to place his order.

As Koushi moved away Daichi gritted his teeth, leaning toward Tooru. “I’m not dumb, I can tell that you’re pursuing Koushi  also-“ 

“Also? So you mean you fancy him too? This just makes this all the more interesting.” Tooru replied with a smirk, resting his elbows on the table and folding his hands.

With a grimace Daichi stared darkly at Tooru, his brows furrowing. “Why weren’t you scouted by someone for the national volleyball team? Wasn’t that your goal?”

“You’re trying to change the subject. I was scouted, but I decided that I might do some years in university while training for the national team,” Tooru replied breezily, leaning back in his chair and folding his hands behind his head. "Can't be a volleyball player forever of course."

“Tell me honestly, did you know that Koushi was here?”

“Maybe.”

Daichi frowned, his gaze darkening even further, if that was even possible. “Lay off, and keep your hands off of him. He’s obviously uncomfortable around you.”

“You’re speaking like he’s _your_ property. Anyways, you had all three years of high school to claim him as yours, right? Why didn’t you ‘fess up then?”

“You’re speaking like Koushi is an object. He’s a person and so am I, I just wasn’t ready.”

“That sounds like a personal problem.”

“You are seriously pushing my patience.”

The two began to glare at each other again.

Koushi stood with a tray of spiced food at the end of the table, a brow raised as he watched the two former captains glare at each other with dark expressions. “You two okay?”

Tooru ripped his eyes away from Daichi’s and looked at Koushi with a smile. “Yes, of course we are! We’re just doing some bonding.”

Following his new rival’s lead Daichi also smiled, leaning back in his chair. “They say that looking at someone else’s eyes for a long time raises trust, did you know that, Koushi?” Daichi winced to himself. What a lame excuse, but then again lying was not one of his strong points. He could see Tooru snickering under his breath across the table, his eyes glinting with amusement.

Koushi sat down, glancing at the two before crinkling his nose and shrugging. “Mmhm, right…” he replied, a look of suspicion crossing his face before reverting back to his cheery expression. “Well, I’m starving.”

Daichi sighed inwardly, seems as if Koushi hadn't seen through the excuse. 

As the grey haired setter began to eat the two former captains glanced at each other. 

‘He’s mine.’ Tooru mouthed.

‘It’s his choice. Don’t choose for him.” Daichi mouthed back.

Sensing the tension between the two teens Koushi lowered his chopsticks, glancing between the two of them. “Are you two alright? You aren’t hiding something from me, right?”

Daichi and Tooru both sat up straight to attention, looking at Koushi with plastered smiles.

“Perfectly fine, Koushi!” Tooru chimed.

“I’m fine, Koushi.” Daichi mumbled in reply.

“Mmhm, well you two better not be hiding something, its never fun to be left out of something.”

The gray haired setter attempted to make light conversation, but the two former captains' replies were terse and uncomfortable. Two minutes later Koushi gave up, settling to the mapo tofu on his tray.

After a couple more minutes of awkward silence Koushi finished his food with a sigh, standing up and taking his tray with him as he went back to the counter.

Leaning back in his chair Daichi crossed his arms, tilting his head and sighing. “You heard what he said, we should stop the whole argument.”

With a whistle of amazement Oikawa leaned against the table, resting his chin in the palm of his hand. “Wow, they weren’t wrong when they said that Koushi was the only one who was able to tame you. Also, really? Staring into eyes raises your trust in another person? That  _has_ to be the lamest lie I have heard ever in my life. This is coming from the person who has known Hinata Shoyou and Kageyama Tobio."

“Please shut up.”

“Fine, fine, just know that I have an equal shot at him as you.”

Koushi passed by, glancing suspiciously at the two again before tilting his chin towards the door. “I’m going to have to leave, I have a lecture in a little. You two better get along, you hear me?”

As the grey haired teen left the cafeteria Daichi and Tooru shot glares at each other. If only they could listen to Koushi’s advice better.

 

xxx

 

Tooru made the first move the following week in a nearby café the three were _supposed_ to be studying English in, unsurprisingly and to Daichi’s frustration.

“Soooo, Koushi, you busy on Saturday?”

The ash haired setter looked up at Tooru at the question, a brow raised. “No, why?”

Daichi resisted the urge to reach out and strangle his fellow former captain as Tooru continued his advancements,  smiling, snapping his fingers, and winking accordingly and what he seemed to think was flirtatiously at Koushi. “There’s a movie that I’ve wanted to go see for a while. It’ll be even more fun with someone else. So…” The brown haired setter leaned closer to Koushi, who of course in return leaned back uncomfortably. “Wanna go?”

Koushi smiled, raising his book as a make-shift shield between him and Tooru. It was Shakespeare’s _A Midsummer Night’s Dream,_ Daichi pointed out to himself. How ironic, considering the situation. Daichi pouted to himself.

“Well, it sounds fun…” Koushi began slowly after a moment of thought before glancing at Daichi next to him and adding quickly, “Let’s all three go together, yeah?”

Daichi made the conclusion that Koushi was an angel sent to earth from heaven as he smiled and nodded. “I would like to go also, if that’s okay _Tooru.”_ He stressed the name teasingly as he smirked uncharacteristically at the brown haired teen.

Tooru merely shrugged and leaned back in his seat. “That’s okay with me. The more the merrier.” Tooru glanced at Daichi and winked again, shooting a strained smile towards Daichi before returning to his own assigned book, _Julius Caesar,_ again by Shakespeare.

How ironic, Daichi pointed out again in his head before smiling. First attempt made by Tooru, thwarted. 

 

xxx

 

To put it simply, Daichi fucked up.

Tooru glanced amusedly at Daichi currently strewn across his bed, his brown eyes glinting. "I cannot believe you screwed up  _that_ bad. And here I thought Tobio-chan was bad around people."

Daichi groaned into his hands, shaking his head slightly as he kicked his headboard for the fifth time. "Shut up. And get out of my dorm room, my roommate will be coming back in couple minutes. Shouldn't you be getting to your own dorm anyways?"

The fellow former captain simply snorted, leaning back in the desk chair. "I have plenty time to waste. Anyways, I must simply gloat about this at least thirty minutes more. You gave him  _a nose bleed._ And not in the good way." _  
_

"Yeah I believe I know, I'm the one who did it."

"Oh my god, do you think he stained his shirt? He'll forever remember that red spot as the stain that Daichi caused after elbowing him in the face."

"I said shut  _up._ "

Daichi was mortified, he was nearly sure that he would drop down dead should he see the gray haired setter ever again. He, Sawamura Daichi, gave Sugawara Koushi, his best friend and crush, a nose bleed. And how he did it wasn't exactly a pretty story either.

 

_"Wow, that film sucked."_

_Koushi smiled and shook his head, waving a hand as the three exited the movie theater and stepped down the stairs leading back to the parking lot. "It wasn't that bad, I think they just needed to work a bit more on their shot angles and the pace of the story. Otherwise, it was pretty good."_

_Tooru shook his head, crinkling his nose while brushing back his hair. "No no no, it sucked a lot. I expected a lot more from the director to be honest, he's one of my favorites."_

_Daichi sipped at his drink, looking up at the mixed colors of the setting sky, clouds speckling the pinks and oranges. The movie that Tooru had chosen was one of those generic American action movies that involves man, his love interest, and a bad guy chasing each other around the world with guns and cars. It was nothing special, Daichi had to admit. The plot was predictable and the effects were mediocre at best. He blinked and glanced to his right as he felt Koushi tug his shirt._

_"What did you think, Daichi?" the gray haired teen asked, his earnest brown eyes staring straight into Daichi's. The former captain could clearly see Koushi's long lashes and his full lips, pulled into an inquisitive smile, his cheeks causing his eyes to narrow kindly along with the turn of the lips._

_The black haired receiver felt the familiar warmth of a blush flood his cheeks as he looked away, nearly choking on his drink as he coughs into his fist. He could just feel Tooru's gaze and smirk burning into his back as Koushi patted on his back, his smile quickly being replaced with a worried expression._

_"Are you okay Daichi?" the former setter asked, his brows raised._

_Daichi nodded, wiping at his lips with a hand while using his other to gesture that he was fine... only to elbow Koushi in the head. As realization hit him he dropped his drink, turning to face the shorter male with a blanched face, his hands raised as he felt the familiar sense of panic settle in his stomach._

_"Woooow," Tooru spoke blankly with a wide grin as Koushi stepped back dazedly after a couple moments, reaching up to touch his nose. His fingers came back red stained._

_"O-oh my god Koushi, I-I'm so sorry, wait I have a tissue I think in my pockets somewhere-" Daichi stammered, reaching into his jacket pockets._

_"Its fine Daichi, I got this." Tooru snickered as he pulled out a handkerchief from his vest breast pocket and walked toward Koushi, wiping the blood from the shorter teen's face. "Geez, you two are like kids at times like this."_

_Koushi seemed to snap out of his daze as Tooru began to wipe away the blood, his eyes moving to look at the other with an apologetic gaze. "Oh no Tooru-san- Tooru, I can do it myself. I'm sorry for having to dirty your handkerchief though, I'll clean it and return it as soon as I can."_

_"No need Koushi, I can do it myself. Besides, if you're hurt then the skies seem to cloud over!" Tooru readily replied, a gentle smile on his face as he carefully wiped away the blood from the other's pale skin._

"Still, gotta thank you for the incident. It allowed me to get a lot closer to Koushi."

"I told you, it was an  _accident,_ alright?" Daichi sighed as the event replayed in his head, causing him to moan inwardly in agony. That's it, he would never be able to live this down, it was even worse than the time he had slipped and fallen on the court after practice when he was cleaning up with Koushi-

A gentle knock at the door caused Daichi to perk up his head from their position in his arms, his hair sticking up in various places. "That's probably my roommate."

Tooru stood from the desk, walking down the hallway and to the door, looking out the viewfinder. "You sure about that? Better straighten yourself up lover boy... Oops, too late!" 

With that the brunet opened the door, revealing a surprised looking Koushi, his hands fiddling with the strings of his sweater. It was at least two sizes too big for him. "Oh Tooru, I didn't expect you to be in Daichi's room this late. I was just here to ask about some classwork. Do you know where he is?"

Daichi's eyes widened as he rolled and dropped off the bed with a loud grunt, crawling on the ground behind a wall. He slowly slid up the wall, leaning on it with his back as he ran his hand through his hair. Thanks Tooru for the three second warning, Daichi sighed to himself. Ugh, when was the last time he combed his hair?

"Oh Daichi is right here, why don't you come in and see him?" Tooru answered Koushi with a charming smile, gesturing for the other to enter.

Koushi blinked. "Uh, thanks?" He then walked hesitantly inside, his eyes glancing suspiciously at Tooru.

Daichi cursed to himself as Koushi neared, combing his fingers through his thick black hair once more before running out and leaning casually (or what he hoped to look casual) against the hallway wall.

"Hey, what's up Koushi?" Daichi breathed, a hand resting on his hip.

"Uh, I just wanted to ask about some work and... Well, knowing you, you probably feel really bad about the whole, uh, nose thing the other day..." Koushi began, fiddling his fingers behind his back as he looked up at the other with a playful grin. "I just wanted to tell you that its totally okay, accidents happen. I do expect a whole lot of free dinners though, I stained my favorite sweater. Anyways, changing the subject, I wanted to know if you finished that assignment for Literature..."

The black haired teen inwardly thanked whatever deity was watching over him as Koushi began to ramble about the essay due the following week. Tooru was watching disappointingly from the open door, his fingers still wrapped around the door handle. He obviously was expecting something more eventful.

"Well, you two, I'm sorry to interrupt such an important conversation," Tooru began as he closed the door and walked in-between the two former Karasuno players, a smile playing on his lips as he wrapped an arm around both of their shoulders. "I actually have something to ask. If you're free the weekend following the next week then I have an invitation. I'm deciding on inviting all our old volleyball buddies for a game at Aoba Johsai, my wonderful underclassman offered to reserve the court for us. What do you think? We could invite some of the Karasuno players too, we're just telling the teachers that this is extra practice for the team!" Tooru finished with a flourish of the hand, 

 Koushi grinned at the idea of meeting his underclassmen once again, his eyes glimmering. "That sounds like a great idea! Come on Daichi, you just have to say yes." Here the shorter male elbowed the black haired student softly in the abdomen. Daichi winced at the gesture, it did not bring back good memories, considering what body part he had used to... well, you get the point.

"Uhm, sure, sounds fun," Daichi answered after clearing his throat, standing up straight and looking at Tooru with raised brows.

The brown haired setter in return grinned and clapped his hands. "Great! I'll text you both the information once we get a clear time!" He turned, winking at the both of them. "Its getting late and its almost time for me to greet my roommate. See you both later." Tooru gave one last wave before opening the door and exiting.

"He's an interesting personality I must say," Koushi chuckled, looking back at Daichi while tucking a lock of gray hair behind an ear. Daichi noted that the other's hair was getting longer, now nearly reaching the nape of his neck. He felt his chest constrict at the sight as he looked away, breathing in deeply. 

"You can say that again..." Daichi mumbled softly before turning toward his friend with a smile. "So, any more questions about that assignment?"

 

xxx

 

_(3) New Messages_

Daichi looked down at his vibrating phone as it flashed a notification of a new message, unsurprisingly, from Tooru. He glanced up at his professor, mentally bookmarking where in the lecture she was in before picking up his cellular device and unlocking it. He quickly read over the first two messages before frowning.

_'Hey there rival! The volleyball thing is going to be this weekend, as you probably remember (hopefully.)'_

_'We're meeting up at 10 am at the gym in Aoba Johsai. I already told Suga.'_

The former captain of Karasuno bristled slightly at the nickname. It was too familiar, perhaps even more disturbing than Tooru using the name Koushi. Suga was something that was reserved for the volleyball team, for people that had shared places on the court with the gray haired setter.

Or was Daichi simply being selfish?

The black haired male shook his head, dispersing the thoughts. That's ridiculous, all he wanted was what was best for Koushi, right? Leaving his thoughts there he glanced back at his phone and look at the last message.

_'I invited all of your friends from Karasuno too! I think only the second and third years are coming. Isn't that great? I'm such a nice friend, right?'_

Here Daichi raised a brow. Friend? Did they not agree that they were rivals? Tooru was certainly an enigma.

Turning off his phone screen and setting it back on his desk he looked back up at the screen where the professor was currently pointing out something about the endeavors of the Chinese explorer Zheng He.

 

xxx

 

Tooru waved at a group of girls waving to him from a classroom window as him, Daichi, and Koushi stepped out of the bus in the front of Aoba Johsai. Koushi breathed in deeply, a large smile on his face.

"I can't really explain it, but the air around high schools are really different to air anywhere else, don't you think?" Koushi commented half-consciously as he brushed a lock of hair behind his ear, a growing habit of his as his hair grew longer. 

Daichi found it ridiculously endearing.

The brown haired setter next to Koushi nodded at the latter's sentiments, stretching his arms above him with a sigh. "Yeah, I definitely know what you're talking about. It smells a lot more... alive?"

The trio walked toward the gym where they could already see a gathering of volleyball players.

"Iwa-chan! Its been a while, hasn't it?" Tooru called out as they neared the black haired ace spiker, his expression as serious as ever. 

"Ass-kawa, you're late," Iwaizumi Hajime panned, his gaze settling on Koushi and Daichi. "I hope he hadn't caused too much trouble for you."

Koushi shook his head, a gentle smile on his face. "Don't worry, we can handle him just fine, right Daichi?"

The receiver nods despite his true answer saying otherwise.

That's when he hears familiar voices from over his shoulder.

"Daichi-san! Suga-san!"

Daichi blinks and turns only to have a puff of orange hair stuffed into his face as two spindly arms wrapped themselves around his waist, a weight causing him to stagger back a couple steps.

"Its been so long!" Shoyo wails as he steps back to look up at his former captain, the short second year jumping up and down on his heel. Tobio was lingering next to Shoyo, a kind expression on his face as he glanced at Koushi and Asahi before quickly becoming sullen again as they settled on the members of the Aoba Johsai volleyball club.

Behind them Yuu waves from besides Asahi, the latter smiling nervously at his two fellow university students. Kei and Tadashi were both hanging around in the back while Ryunosuke was showcasing his supposed intimidating appearance to the Aoba Johsai second years.

The former captain of Karasuno smiled, shaking his head. He didn't dare question how Tooru had the numbers of so many people.

"Hey there Shoyo-kun, how have you and the other's been doing? You guys aren't fighting, are you?" Koushi asked as he walked up next to Daichi, a fond grin on his lips as he rubbed a hand through the orange haired teen's hair.

"Of course not, we're doing our best to work on our teamwork!" Yuu replied before Shoyo could, his short form appearing next to Tobio. "I should know since I'm a third year!"

Daichi sighed, rolling his eyes while muttering with a teasing voice, "I'm going to regret my leaving of care to you, I swear."

The libero of Karasuno stiffened, his eyes widening. "Don't you sass me Daichi, I'm going to be the best libero there ever is!" The third year's tone was teasing, but the look in his eyes shined with determination. Daichi smiled. That was what he had depended on when leaving Karasuno.

The group was chatting when a loud clapping from the front of the crowd caused the volleyball players to quiet, their eyes turning to look at Tooru. "Well, now that we're all here, let's go inside and get changed, yes?"

A unified resounding, "Osu!" rang from the crowd before they entered the gym. Daichi could already feel the adrenaline running in his veins, realizing his yearning for the court was causing blood to rush to his head. Koushi beside him was practically shaking with excitement.

"Its been a while, hasn't it?" Koushi murmured, his eyes shining as he looked at the two nets set up in the gym. Daichi nods in reply, his toes curling as he realizes that if he was lucky he would get to see Koushi setting once again, the way his lean muscular form poses perfectly like a bow strung with an arrow when he's reaching up for the ball, the way his eyes would turn steely with concentration as he listened to the calls of his teammates.

Daichi felt his ears turn warm at the thought.

"We meet back out here in the court at 10:30! Don't be late!" Tooru called once again from the front of the court, a smile on his face. "Especially the regulars and college students formerly of Karasuno." The brunet's smile turned into a smug smirk as he adds, "The first match will be the old Karasuno against the old Aoba Johsai. Everyone get ready quickly, alright?"

Koushi's grin was nearly infectious as he looked over at Asahi and Daichi. "Looks like we're going to all be playing together once again, aren't we?"

Daichi nods, his lips also spread in a smile. "Looks like we have a match to look forward to. Let's hurry and get changed."

 

xxx

 

"Let the teams' captains shake hands and we will begin the match!" 

Daichi reached under the net to take Tooru's, his brown eyes narrowed. 

"Good luck, Daichi!" Tooru chirped, winking with a friendly, yet empty smile.

The now temporary captain of Karasuno nods, a small smile on his own lips. "Good luck Tooru. May the best team win."

The two turned and went back into their positions, a former third year of Aoba Johsai raising his hand and holding the whistle to his lips.

"Let the game begin! First serve is Karasuno!" the former Aoba Johsai student called before blowing into his whistle.

"Make it a good serve Asahi!" Daichi heard Koushi call from in front of him, his position down low to the ground as he listened to the familiar squeaks of court shoes behind him.

Soon he heard the hard hollow sound of a ball being hit and he could see the familiar white object flying above him, his eyes instantly fixed on the ball as it flew over the net.

The games have begun.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the positive support! I'm quite at a loss, considering I'm new to this site and hadn't thought that this fic would get so much attention... I'll do my best to write this as well as I can! Haha but... I'm at a loss of what I should do at the end... perhaps... let Daichi with Suga... or... Oikawa with Suga... two different endings...? No one gets the guy...?  
> //ultimate shrugging someone help me also this chapter kinda sucks//
> 
> Feel free to say what you want and critique me in the comments or send me a message through email. Still looking for someone to help me with both the plot and editing!
> 
> (Story Notes: The Shakespeare refs-  
> Midsummer Night's Dream- two lovers pursuing their lover, yeah sound familiar?  
> Julius Caesar- two rivals, sound familiar?

**Author's Note:**

> No beta or editor (or advisor) at the moment, but if you are interested then please contact me!
> 
> Feel free to find me on Tumblr (youubi there too) as well!


End file.
